


The Elevator

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Humor, Language, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is the one stuck on the elevator that isn't working, this time.  It's a small, small world and I don't mean the inside of the elevator.  (ha ha ha.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elevator

The Elevator

By Patt

 

Jim was in the federal building, leaving after being in court all damn day long and he was ready for a beer and dinner. He was bored, tired and hungry. He stepped onto the elevator and smiled at the woman standing there with him. She smiled back, but not in an overly friendly manner. 

 

They were on the fifth floor and it had barely started to move when the elevator stuck between floors and came to a complete halt. 

 

Jim found himself thinking how glad he was that it wasn’t Blair on this elevator, he had been in one too many elevators that stopped. 

 

Jim picked up the phone in the lift and called down to let them know they were stuck in the car. 

 

Jim hung up the phone and said, “They don’t know how long it’s going to be. There is a problem with all of the cars. They’re all stuck at this moment. “

 

“Oh great, I had a really important date tonight,” The woman said. 

 

“My name is Jim, what’s yours?”

 

“My name is Mandy. I need to make a call.” She excused herself and dialed a number on her cell phone. 

 

Jim couldn’t help but overhear the phone call, since they were in the same elevator. He heard the phone ringing and ringing and finally a voice answered, “Sandburg.”

 

“Hi, it’s me. I just wanted to tell you that I’m stuck in an elevator and won’t be able to make it to dinner in time so how about we just meet at my apartment and have dessert, if you know what I mean?” Mandy said very softly. 

 

Blair cleared his voice and said, “Mandy, I think you’re really nice, but I’m in love with my roommate. So I don’t see us going any farther than being friends.”

 

Jim couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the ceiling, trying to ignore the phone call.

 

“You’re in love with a guy? You’re roommate is a guy, Blair,” Mandy told him like it was a newsflash to Blair. 

 

“I know he’s a guy, Mandy. I’m bi,” Blair hoped she wasn’t going to get hysterical. 

 

“I’m so disgusted. I’m just so glad that we didn’t sleep together. You’re revolting,” Mandy said and then closed her cell phone.

 

Jim thought to himself, _I’m glad she didn’t sleep with him either._

 

Mandy turned towards Jim and said, “This is so disgusting, I can’t hardly stand it.”

 

“What is so disgusting?” Jim asked, playing dumb. 

 

“My date, supposedly has a thing for his male roommate and he wants to date him instead of me. Can you imagine?” Mandy was getting angrier by the moment. “Don’t you just hate fags?” 

 

Jim looked at her and said, “To each his own.”

 

Jim pulled out his cell phone and called Blair. “You’ll never guess where I am?”

 

Blair answered, “Where?”

 

“I’m stuck in an elevator with a lovely woman,” Jim smiled at how Mandy loved him saying that. 

 

“Oh for Christ’s sake, in all of the elevators in town, you had to be in that one? Jesus, I’m sorry Jim. I’ll start packing right now. I’m sure you’ll want me to move out,” Blair said sadly. 

 

Jim said, “I do want you to move, but not out, I want you to move up. Just move everything up to my room and I’ll be a happy camper.”

 

Blair was thrilled to say the least and answered, “I can do that. Right now?”

 

“Right now,” Jim almost ordered. “I have to go now, I’ll talk to you when I get out of this mess.”

 

“Bye, Jim,” Blair said happily. 

 

“Bye, Chief,” Jim said as he closed his cell phone. 

 

Jim had a big smile on his face and Mandy said, “Why are you so happy?”

 

“My roommate and I have been dancing around each other for a long while. We’re going to start dating and living as a couple,” Jim said merrily. “Why are you so sad?”

 

“Blair strung me along for the last three weeks. I thought he was being respectful and that’s why he wasn’t making any moves on me, come to find out he’s just a fag. I hate being dumped, especially before we’re even really together.”

 

“Wouldn’t you guys make good friends? Couldn’t you just keep it that way?” Jim asked. 

 

“I’m not friends with fags. I mean, what would you think if the woman you were dating loved women?” Mandy asked. 

 

“I guess I would feel sort of bad, but I wouldn’t stop talking to her. I used to be married and we’re divorced now and still friends. That’s the best way to keep things,” Jim explained. 

 

“You just don’t understand,” Mandy said sounding a little depressed. 

 

“Don’t you think it’s important that he found someone he can be in love with? Wouldn’t you like to fall in love too?”

 

“Yes…I was hoping Blair would be the one,” Mandy admitted. 

 

“Then I think you should try and at least still be friends with him.” Jim wasn’t quite sure he really wanted her to be friends with him or not, but felt the need to say these things to Mandy anyhow. 

 

“But he’s a fag,” Mandy reminded Jim. 

 

“I know, Mandy. But he’s still your friend,” Jim hoped he was helping. 

 

“No, I can’t be friends with someone that would do something like that to anyone. Could you?” Mandy asked. 

 

Jim answered, “I’m in love with a man. So I’m the wrong person to ask.”

 

“Oh god, I should have known. All of the good ones are gay or married,” Mandy whined. 

 

“So now you hate me too?” Jim asked candidly. 

 

“I can’t help it, the thought of two men together makes me ill,” Mandy acted like Jim should understand. 

 

“Well, I’m sure that Blair is better off then. At least he’ll be with someone that understands his feelings,” Jim said. 

 

Jim cell phone rang and he saw it was Blair. “Hi Chief, what’s up?”

 

“Is she whining about me?” Blair asked with a smile in his voice. 

 

“You could say that,” Jim answered. 

 

“Do you want me to come down and meet you there to really throw her for a loop?” Blair asked. 

 

“No, I’ll be home soon, I’m sure. They said they were taking care of it as quickly as they could. What did you make for dinner?” Jim wondered. 

 

“I haven’t even started dinner yet. I’ve been moving my stuff upstairs, making a big mess in your room and loving every minute of it. Have I mentioned how much I love you?” Blair couldn’t wait for Jim to get home. 

 

“So get dinner started, I’m starving. I don’t care what kind of mess you made as long as you come along with the mess and I love you too,” Jim said and watched Mandy frown. 

 

“Well, I better go get some dinner started. I’ll see you in a few,” Blair was so excited, he could hardly see straight, which worked out well. 

 

“See you soon, Chief.” Jim closed his cell and said, “What?”

 

“You do almost sound romantic. If it wasn’t for the fact that you’re two guys, I would say it was one of the most romantic things I’ve ever heard,” Mandy admitted. 

 

“Well, thank you. I think,” Jim smiled and the elevator started to move. 

 

Both of them stood close to the door, as to make a mad dash out when the doors opened and Jim said, “It was nice meeting you, Mandy.”

 

“It was good meeting you too, Jim. You’ve opened up my eyes to a few new things. Good luck with that Chief of yours.”

 

“And good luck to you too,” Jim replied. 

 

The doors opened and the two of them dashed out quickly in case they would close again. Jim was on a mission. He was tired, hungry, horny and in love. He couldn’t wait to get home. 

 

>>

 

When he pulled up in the loft parking lot, he looked up and saw Blair waiting on the balcony. Blair waved hello and Jim waved back. It was one of the sweetest things that Jim had ever seen. Blair looked so sweet and so in love. 

 

Jim hurried inside so that he could talk to Blair, hopefully while eating dinner. He was starving. 

 

Jim walked through the front door and smiled and said, “Honey, I’m home.”

 

Blair walked over to him and pulled him down for a quick kiss. Then they kissed some more. Before long Jim pulled Blair into his body and there was kissing and rubbing going on. 

 

Blair heard Jim’s stomach growl and he laughed. “Come on, I’ll feed you first. Then sex.”

 

“I love you, Chief.”

 

“And I love you, Jim.”

 

Jim knew that the conversation over dinner was bound to be more interesting than it had been in the elevator. Thank god for that. 

 

The end


End file.
